


What We're Looking For

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician), Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Bueno, ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que escribí algo, me senté y terminé esto en cuatro días lo cual es un milagro. Por eso no lo traduciré o si no nunca lo publicaré.También estará posteado enmi cuenta de LJ, donde tengo todas mis historias en español por si a alguien el interesa cof cof.Aquí está la traducción de Fine Appleque me parece útil antes de que lean :)





	What We're Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde que escribí algo, me senté y terminé esto en cuatro días lo cual es un milagro. Por eso no lo traduciré o si no nunca lo publicaré.  
> También estará posteado en [mi cuenta de LJ](https://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/5492.html), donde tengo todas mis historias en español por si a alguien el interesa cof cof.  
> [Aquí está la traducción de Fine Apple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ_lRKHhLYI) que me parece útil antes de que lean :)

—¿Quieres algo para comer?

Dean levantó la vista de su teléfono para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo otra de vuelta antes de que Zico tomara su propio teléfono para pedir la comida. 

Habían estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche trabajando en el estudio, Dean sabía que era un buen momento para comer y tomarse un descanso aunque su cuerpo aún no lo notara. No era algo extraño que pasara horas enteras sin darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, de la misma forma en que le sucedía a Jiho cada vez que la música se convertía en su prioridad. Momentos compartidos como esos lo hacían sentirse cómodo y agradecido por tener un amigo que tenía un gusto igual o incluso mayor por su trabajo, sin contar el talento con el que contaba, y el hecho de que fuera una de las pocas personas que lidiaba con su perfeccionismo sin decir una palabra.

Una de las tantas razones por las que hacían tan buena pareja, aunque esa información estuviera reservada solo para sus amigos más cercanos.

Hyuk se levantó de su asiento cuando el otro terminó la llamada, y se inclinó en su dirección para dejar un suave beso en los labios del mayor.

—No es que me queje pero ¿a qué viene eso? —Zico sonreía al hablar sin despegar la mirada de su novio.

—Nada. Solo quise hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar como si fuera respuesta suficiente. Pronto estaban una vez más inmersos en la canción que preparaban, trabajando uno junto al otro como el equipo que eran.

 

—¡Llegó el pollo! —Un portazo quince minutos después los sacó de vuelta al mundo real cuando el hermano de Jiho hizo su entrada.

—¡Hyung! —Zico se puso de pie de inmediato para recibirlo con un rápido abrazo—. ¿Qué hay con el pollo?

El más alto levantó la bolsa en su mano derecha, logrando que el olor a comida llenara el lugar.

—Justo llegué cuando el repartidor preguntaba por un Woo Jiho, así que decidí traerlo y ganar parte de mi cena. 

La sonrisa traviesa de Taewoon mostraba apenas un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla que desapareció cuando notó la presencia de Dean, de pie con expresión de sorpresa al ver el recién llegado. Era la primera vez que se veían en persona, a pesar de que los padres de Jiho ya hubieran cenado con su hijo y su nueva pareja.

—Oh, hyung. Creo que reconoces a Hyuk, mi novio. —Por un segundo Taewoon recordó a un Jiho mucho más pequeño, feliz porque le habían regalado el juguete que tanto había pedido. Algunas veces olvidaba que su pequeño hermano ahora era un adulto y tenía toda una vida fuera de su familia.

—Un gusto. —Dean sonrió con nerviosismo al inclinarse para saludar con su brazo estirado. La presencia de Taewoon era mucho más imponente que la de Jiho, y seguía siendo el hermano mayor de su novio, por lo que no le sorprendería una advertencia sobreprotectora acerca de recibir una golpiza si le llegaba a romper el corazón.

Pero además de todo había algo intrigante en su apariencia, era el opuesto a su novio pero tenían tantas similitudes al mismo tiempo. Esperaba poder acostumbrarse a verlo sin decir o hacer alguna tontería, o sentirse intimidado.

—Uhm. Igualmente. —Taewoon respondió a su saludo respetuosamente y volvió su atención a su hermano tan pronto como pudo—. Creo que debí avisar mi visita, pero si están ocupados puedo volver luego...

—No, por favor. Solo- —Hyuk habló antes que su novio y trató de alcanzar al mayor, poniendo sus manos sobre el brazo del otro y las quitó de inmediato avergonzado por su propio atrevimiento. No podía lanzarse así sobre alguien que acababa de conocer, pero no quería que se fuera sin tener la oportunidad de al menos hablar un poco y conocerse.

La noche pasó sin más percances, la comida logró mejorar notablemente el humor de todos y cuando ya habían terminado de trabajar por ese día, la relación entre Taewoon y Dean parecía de buenos amigos. Si Jiho estaba feliz con esa relación, su hermano también lo estaría. 

 

 

 

> Deannooo. Vamos a una fiestaaaaa.
> 
> Million Market invita.
> 
> Trae a tu Young sinnie ;) ;)

 

Con esos mensajes de Dongwook se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa luego de una ducha, antes de enviarle un mensaje a Nello para avisarle sin esperar una respuesta. Luego de SMTM, esos dos se habían hecho inseparables. 

Jiho no estaba en la ciudad, pero no podía negarse a una invitación de sus mejores amigos, _además si es Million Market, Taewoon probablemente también irá._  La idea lo reconfortaba por alguna razón, cada vez que se encontraban, luego del torpe primer encuentro, se hacían más cercanos, tan fácilmente que casi lo asustaba, aunque Dean suponía que todo esto se debía al hecho de que ambos era parte importante en la vida de Zico, como si ya todos fueran parte de la misma familia.

Hyuk tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se miró al espejo para arreglar su cabello. Esa idea de familia no parecía adecuada, no era una buena descripción para lo que empezaba a sentir por Taewoon. _Espera, ¿sentir? ¿Tengo sentimientos por Taewoon?_  Trataba de ignorar la pregunta pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. Se repetía a sí mismo que no era cierto, que los únicos sentimientos eran de amistad, que no era extraño que la mayoría de veces que se veían eran solo ellos dos, sin Jiho. A Jiho parecía no importarle la repentina cercanía, por el contrario se sentía feliz de que su novio y su hermano estuvieran en contacto casi tanto como él mismo y Dean.

—Tengo que hablar con él al respecto. —Se dijo antes de salir de su departamento. A Hyuk le carcomía la duda que había empezado a crecer en su interior desde que conoció a Taewoon en el estudio.

 

—Hyuk... —Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros e hicieron que diera media vuelta, encontrándose a solo centímetros de una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos. Era uno de esos momentos en que Dean notaba las diferencias más grandes entre los hermanos, como la estatura que era mucho más obvia en Taewoon que en Jiho, y esa felicidad perpetua que lo acompañaba a pesar de la situación.

—Woonnie- Wuno. —Se corrigió esperando no haber sido escuchado sobre la música pero la risa del otro decía lo contrario.

—Woonnie está bien, creo que nadie más me llama así. —La sonrisa disminuyó levemente, ahora más honesta que divertida—. ¿Ya tienes alcohol? —El mayor buscó con la mirada si tenía algo en sus manos, e instintivamente sus ojos siguieron el diseño en los pantalones ajustados de Dean. Algo en su mirada cambió sin disimular lo que hacía y pasó un brazo por los hombros del otro para guiarlo al bar. Era obvio que Taewoon ya llevaba un rato en aquella fiesta y no se había contenido en beber lo que le ofrecieran.

 

Varios tragos después Hyuk no podía dejar de reír con cada broma que Taewoon, no era algo diferente a cuando estaba completamente sobrio, excepto por sus propios comentarios que creía graciosos por la reacción que obtenía del mayor, quien parecía más animado de lo normal, bailando de forma improvisada con cualquier canción.

Por supuesto, cuando Fine Apple llenó el lugar no pudo evitar rappear al ritmo de la música, moviéndose hasta estar detrás del cuerpo de Dean y aún así dejando que el chico viera su expresión y sus manos señalando el cuerpo del menor con cada frase pronunciada. Hyuk soltó una carcajada y decidió unirse al coro, cantando junto a Taewoon como si hubieran practicado para ese preciso momento.

— _They was a fake..._ —La cabeza de Dean terminó apoyada sobre el hombro ajeno y su cuerpo se movía en conjunto con el otro, el sentimiento que transmitía la canción y la voz de Taewoon junto a su oído lo embriagaban aún más que el alcohol.

Su cerebro adormecido no registraba lo que el resto de su cuerpo hacía. Para el momento en que la canción terminó, su mano derecha estaba enredada en el cabello del más alto, tratando de alcanzarlo sin darse la vuelta, y sus labios rozaban la mandíbula de Taewoon. 

 

Dean se alejó sorprendido, confundido por su propio comportamiento y la poca resistencia que mostraba Taewoon. Sintió frío ahora que la mano del mayor había abandonado su lugar bajo la camiseta de Hyuk al alejarse, dejando expuesto parte de su abdomen.

¿Cómo podía permitir que llegaran a ese punto? Dean salía con Zico y era su hermano el que estaba frente a él. No debía embriagarse acompañado de la persona que lo hacía dudar incluso cuando estaba sobrio. Ahora sabía que ni siquiera había sido buena idea estar en una fiesta con él mientras su novio estaba en otro ciudad.

Salió a toda velocidad, tropezándose con los cuerpos de otros o con su propia sombra, la niebla cubriendo sus ojos no desaparecía pero no sería prudente detenerse en ese momento.

Al llegar al relativo silencio de la calle pudo escuchar como Taewoon lo llamaba, y ahora sin más personas interponiéndose entre ellos, fue alcanzado por una mano que lo detuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria. La escena de unas horas atrás se repetía, solo que esta vez no había una sonrisa esperándolo al girarse.

—Esto no lo puede saber Jiho.

Las palabras desconcertaron aún más a Dean. ¿No estaba arrepentido? ¿Lo único importante era que Jiho no lo supiera? De repente recordó la promesa que se hizo antes de venir, tenía que averiguar si en realidad sentía algo por Taewoon o si solo era el estrés haciendo mierda su cerebro.

Sin pensarlo más aprovechó la poca distancia entre ellos y estrelló su boca contra la del más alto, usando una de sus manos para sostener el rostro del otro, quien después de un par de segundos respondió al beso más calmadamente. 

Nada más importaba ahora, ni el frío que se colaba en sus huesos, las personas saliendo y entrando del bar, o lo inapropiado de ese beso. Dean solo sentía los labios de Taewoon, sus brazos cálidos abrazándolo y la sensación de que en realidad era correcto estar en esa posición con la persona que lo acompañaba.  

Todo parecía perfecto entre el enredo de pensamientos en su cabeza.

—¿Interrumpo? —La voz de Dongwook los separó instantáneamente,

Por supuesto, el mundo exterior debía hacer algo para detenerlos, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—No sé si preguntar o ignorarlos, pero mi respeto por Jiho es mucho mayor.

—No, no, no... —Taewoon se acercó a Penomeco con dos grandes pasos, con una expresión de preocupación y confusión, como si no supiera qué hacer con el testigo de un asesinato. 

—¿No qué? ¿Que no le diga a _tu_  hermano sobre... esto? —Señaló entre ellos con disgusto. Era la primera vez que lo veían de esa forma, tratando de contener su enojo—. Porque si ustedes no pretenden hacerlo, no voy a ser el cómplice de su mierda.

—Wook, lo haremos, le diremos ¿vale? Solo deja que lo sepa por nosotros. —Hyuk sabía que no podía lograr que cambiara de opinión, debía admitir su error aunque eso lo alejara de Jiho.

Dongwook pareció considerarlo antes de asentir y volver al lugar con una mueca en el rostro.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Planeas decirle? —Dean sintió la desesperación en la voz de Taewoon y vio la expresión asustada que tenía.

—Sí... No puedo fingir que no hay nada sucediendo aquí, seguir mintiéndole cuando esto ya se salió de control. —El beso fue la confirmación de sus sentimientos por el mayor y tuviera o no la oportunidad de mostrarlos, debía dejar que Zico tomara la decisión de quedarse a intentar una vez más o que su relación terminara definitivamente.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Para ustedes puede ser un corazón roto más, pero se trata de mi hermano. No puedo perderlo. 

No quería imaginar lo que se sentiría perder parte de tu familia por un error como este. Quizás lo arreglarían y Jiho lo perdonaría con el tiempo, ¿cierto? Zico no hablaba lo suficiente sobre su hermano antes de que lo conociera, así que no sabía en realidad que tan fuerte era lazo que los unía. Deseaba responderle con un "debiste pensarlo antes" pero él tampoco lo había hecho, se habían dejado llevar en cada momento, creyendo que tenían el control para evitar una situación como esta.

—Lo siento. —Se abrazó a la cintura de Taewoon y se quedó allí un rato más antes de irse sin decir otra palabra.

 

Un par de días después Jiho estaba de vuelta, trabajando en su estudio como era normal. Apenas había hablado con su novio antes de que fuera a verlo, con unos cuantos mensajes para acordar la hora y no interrumpir su trabajo creativo.

—Hey... —Dean se acercó con cautela al asiento de Zico y le sonrió debilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El otro no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, esperando pacientemente a que Hyuk dijera algo más.

Imaginó mil formas de iniciar la conversación, tratar de explicarse y evitar el daño, pero ahora que estaban frente a frente no tenía idea de por donde empezar. El silencio no ayudaba en absoluto a su miedo y justo cuando Zico se dispoonía a hablar, lo soltó de pronto.

—Besé a Taewoon. —No era momento para excusarse u ocultar algo, aunque no fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba—. Bebimos demasiado, empezamos a bailar y sinceramente no conseguí resistirme a la tentación. Traté de alejarme pero estúpidamente me devolví y lo besé. Hasta que Penomeco nos encontró.

—Mhm... La versión de Taewoon es que se embriagó, te besó y lo mandaste a la mierda. ¿A quién debo creerle?

Esto logró que Dean levantara la cabeza, viendo la media sonrisa de Jiho expandirse poco a poco.

—¿No estás molesto?

—Lo estuve, por 5 minutos. Luego recordé todos los desastres que es capaz de causar Taewoon cuando se embriaga. Aunque supongo que intentaba protegerte cuando me llamó a darme la noticia. No puedo decir que me ha pasado, pero puedo entender que ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cinco sentidos. ¿También debo suponer que no volverá a suceder?

Hyuk no tardó en negar con la cabeza. Aún estaba la duda emocional, sin embargo su deseo por tomar esta oportunidad era mayor.

—Ahora ven acá. Quiero quitarme la imagen de la cabeza de ustedes dos besándose. ¿Cómo no vomitaste al hacerlo? —El menor rió y se acercó a su novio para besarlo como era debido.

 

—Realmente creí que todo se iría a la mierda. —Era la primera vez en semanas que se dirigían la palabra. Hicieron lo posible por evitarse cada vez que todos se reunían y el tema no volvió a ser mencionado. Incluso Dongwook estaba feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien. Ahora estaban en la misma habitación sin más compañía, Hyuk tratando de trabajar en una canción para Penomeco y Wuno matando el tiempo.

—Cualquiera pensaría que el más dramático soy yo, pero al parecer el gran Woo Taewoon tiene sentimientos y se preocupa por su hermano.

—¡Hey! —Dean sintió una almohada golpear su cabeza, acompañada por la distintiva carcajada del mayor—. Por supuesto que tengo sentimientos, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Silencio, intento trabajar. —Le lanzó la almohada de vuelta y falló miserablemente.

—Amigo, qué mala puntería. —Taewoon se levantó del sofá caminando hasta la puerta—. Cuando llegué Dongwook, avísale que estaré en mi estudio hasta las 11.

—Espera, —Hyuk se alejó del escritorio haciendo rodar su silla hacia el mayor—. Deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, ya está arreglado. Jiho está feliz de seguir con su adorable novio y ustedes seguirán con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. —Trató de abrir la puerta pero Dean la cerró de nuevo.

—Joder, no te pongas a la defensiva. Para tu información ese beso sucedió porque necesitaba estar seguro de mis sentimientos, y puede que a ti no te importe pero sí sucedió. Simplemente me niego a fingir que no significó nada, no es algo que pueda mencionarle a Zico y si no lo aclaro no voy a estar tranquilo. —A pesar de todo sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas sobre el tema, sin encontrar la forma de olvidarlo cada vez que estaba en compañía de su nuevo. No era culpabilidad lo que lo perseguía, era curiosidad e incluso ambición por algo que no podía tener.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que ninguno se moviera o volviera a hablar, cuando Taewoon tomó su rostro de la mandíbula y lo besó, el recuerdo de esa noche volvió vívido a su mente, correspondiendo al movimiento sin siquiera pensarlo.

No tuvo tiempo para terminar de procesarlo y Taewoon aprovechó su distracción al separarse para salir del estudio sin más.

Que la situación se repitiera era lo último que Dean esperaba, quizás era el resultado de que insistiera en algo que no debía. ¿Qué podía ganar de todo eso? En el fondo sabía que sentía más que una simple atracción por Taewoon, o incluso amistad, solo deseaba no tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos cuando tenía a Zico a su lado, dándole su apoyo y amor sin esperar nada a cambio. Tampoco deseaba que los dos hermanos estuvieran en malos términos por su culpa.

La única solución que veía era seguir evitando a Wuno y esperar que algún día sus dudas fueran solo recuerdos lejanos.

 

Con el cumpleaños de Zico acercándose, la preocupación de Dean crecía cada vez más. Sus padres preparaban una cena para tener a sus hijos con ellos por una noche al menos, Hyuk estaba invitado y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Taewoon tan pronto, en una reunión familiar en donde no tendría opción a evitarlo y pretender que no existía. 

Cuando el día llegó, se encontraba inesperadamente calmado, su mente solo se ocupaba de preparar los últimos detalles para que Jiho tuviera un día perfecto, lejos del trabajo y pasando tiempo juntos antes de ir a casa de sus padres. Eran pocas las veces que coincidían en tener un día entero para disfrutar, la ocasión hacía aún más especial su cita, apenas tomándose de las manos cuando caminaban por la calle y besándose cada que encontraban un lugar sin gente alrededor. 

Los dos no podían estar más felices de estar juntos.

 

De camino a casa Dean se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto, dejando a su novio conducir todo el trayecto y lidiar con las compras y regalos para sus padres cuando llegaron. Alguien desabrochó su cinturón, haciendo que se despertara sobresaltado y por instinto tomara el brazo frente a él con ambas manos.

—Tranquilo, no intento hacer nada malo. —Taewoon comentó con tono aburrido y se soltó de su agarre—. Jiho ya está dentro con todas las cosas, no quisiste despertar cuando te llamó.

—Oh... —Esperó a que el otro se alejara, bajó del auto y lo siguió dentro de la casa. Un breve momento de decepción lo despertó por completo, no debería esperar más del mayor cuando él mismo se había propuesto evitarlo a toda costa.

Los padres de Zico estaban felices de recibirlos y pronto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, conversando y haciendo bromas mientras comían.

La esperanza de que la noche pasaría sin incidentes se extinguió cuando la señora Woo arrastró a su hijo menor y a su esposo a la casa vecina, probablemente para regocijarse con la popularidad que Zico tenía entre las hijas de sus amigas. 

—¿Siempre es así? —Hyuk preguntó cuando quedó a solas con Taewoon en la cocina.

Dean se ofreció a limpiar mientras la familia disfrutaba la visita, pero no contó con que obligarían a Wuno a ayudarlo. La suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Casi nunca pueden tener a su hijo en su casa, es entendible. Yo paso de visita mucho más seguido y no soy el popular así que...

—Lo siento. —No sabía cómo responder a la tristeza en el rostro de Taewoon, que fue reemplazada con una de sus enormes sonrisas al volver a hablar.

—No te disculpes. Supongo que Zico tuvo más suerte y él puede lidiar mejor con la vida de idol que yo.

Era un tema delicado de tocar y el silencio se hizo incómodo ahora que habían terminado de lavar y organizar los platos.

—Quería pedirte perdón por la última vez, realmente no quería hablar sobre el primer beso e hice la cosa más estúpida que se me pudo ocurrir para callarte.

—Y yo no debí besarte en el bar para empezar. —Encogió los hombros recostado contra la mesa para el desayuno. Taewoon soltó una pequeña risa y asintió dándole la razón, pensando un poco sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? He tenido esa duda desde ese día. Sé que no fue precisamente por el momento porque tuviste tiempo para alejarte y salir del bar, evitando que pasara a más. —Wuno se acercó con lentitud, moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba.

Dean suspiró, cerrando los ojos antes de responder. Era ahora o nunca.

—Me gustas, y no como un amigo. En ese momento estaba increíblemente confundido, quería contarte y sacarlo de mi sistema, solo que el alcohol me dio más valentía de la que necesitaba. Besarte pareció la forma más fácil de descargarme y volver luego a la normalidad. 

—¿Y funcionó? —Hyuk veía la estantería llena de vasos por lo que no notó que Taewoon estaba a solo centímetros hasta que habló en apenas un susurro. Negó con la cabeza y fijó su atención en el rostro del más alto sin hablar—. ¿Puedo intentar una vez más?

En lugar de responder, Dean se acercó aún más a Wuno, rozando sus labios cuando sintió las manos del otro tomarlo por la cintura. Esta vez los dos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía al cien por ciento. Juntaron sus labios por completo con lentitud y dejaron que el beso pasara a saborear el interior de la boca del otro con el mismo ritmo, sin ganas de que terminara ese momento solo para ellos.

—Supongo que la celebración terminó. —En esta ocasión se trataba de la voz de Zico irrumpiendo en la cocina y alejándolos tanto como era posible en el reducido espacio.

El menor iba a empezar a disculparse pero justo detrás entró la señora Woo aún más animada que antes, ignorante a lo sucedido.

—Mamá, Dean se tiene que ir, así que lo llevaré de vuelta y nos veremos otro día.

La mujer notó el cambio repentino en la actitud de Jiho y los despidió sin hacer preguntas.

Las únicas palabras que Jiho pronunció después de irse fueron "necesito unos días para asimilar... eso. Hablaremos después." 

Dean no entendía si eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad, al menos para explicarse, o si Zico solo quería tranquilizarse antes de llegar a lastimar a su hermano o a Dean por el enojo que sentía. Tampoco era capaz de tomar el teléfono y preguntarle a Taewoon qué había sucedido después, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos y era más probable que hablarán primero.

Aparentemente nadie más supo sobre lo sucedido, pues sus amigos, incluido Penomeco, seguían hablándole normalmente, así que concluyó que Jiho mantuvo todo para sí mismo.

 

La incertidumbre lo estaba desgastando. Sabía que el beso había sido un error enorme, pero en realidad no lo sentía como tal. Le preocupaba haber lastimado a Zico y su relación con Taewoon, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía, solo quería compensar a su novio y disculparse por haber mentido. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿No debería sentirse culpable por besar a alguien que no era su pareja?

Sus últimos intentos por trabajar en alguna canción habían terminado en Dean lanzando algo por la frustración y saliendo de su estudio para buscar algo de tranquilidad, solo que sus pensamientos no lo abandonaban aunque clima fuese perfecto y pudiese darle inspiración en un día normal.

En uno de sus paseos terminó frente al departamento de Jiho, dudando si tocar el timbre o no. Luego de poco más de 10 días se había cansado de esperar, arruinando su trabajo, su música en el proceso. Si su relación iba a terminar por completo, necesitaba saberlo. Debían hablar al respecto pues seguirían trabajando juntos y teniendo amigos en común. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos, no sería fácil romper con el lazo que los unía.

Después de quizás 10 minutos en decidir, Hyuk llamó y esperó por una respuesta, una parte deseando que el mayor no estuviera en casa y nadie respondiera, pero Zico abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, que rápidamente oculto antes de hacerse a un lado y dejara pasar a Dean dentro del lugar.

—Y... ¿cómo has estado? —Preguntó cuando estuvo en medio de la sala, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer.

—Bien, trabajando en algunas cosas nuevas. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Al parecer Zico no tenía problema con actuar con naturalidad.

Estaba completamente vestido a excepción de sus zapatos, probablemente porque había llegado poco antes del estudio. Debía de tener algo que hacer en la mañana siguiente pues era extraño que Jiho estuviera en casa antes de media noche. Las once era bastante temprano para alguien como él.

Dean se sentó en el sofá frente al que Zico acababa de sentarse y observo su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí.

—Hablé con Taewoon y me dio los detalles de la historia. —Hyuk solo asintió, esperando que continuara. Conoció al otro lo suficiente como para saber que no quería una explicación de su parte, al menos no ahora—. Simplemente quiero saber lo que sientes por mi hermano, con total honestidad, y lo que crees que él siente por ti.

Con un suspiro se preparó para hablar. No esperaba tener que contarle todo sobre sus sentimientos hacia alguien más, pero el tiempo a solas le había confirmado lo que llegó a pensar alguna vez.

—Taewoon... Taewoon empezó a atraerme desde que lo conocí. No me parecía más guapo, era más... había algo diferente en su apariencia, en su actitud, no lo sé. Notaste que nos hicimos amigos y empezamos a salir. Creo que fue inevitable que ese interés se convirtiera en algo mucho mayor. Me negaba a admitirlo porque mis sentimientos por ti nunca disminuyeron, o cambiaron de alguna manera, no quería perderte pero fui ambicioso.

—Sí, era bastante obvio el crush que tenías por Taewoon. —Zico volvió a mostrar esa pequeña sonrisa que tenía al inicio—. Ni qué decir cómo se quedaban viendo. Hace tiempo no veía algo tan cursi.

—¿Lo supiste desde el comienzo? —La sorpresa era obvia en su voz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Era imposible no darse cuenta. Si no fueras mi novio, los habría lanzado uno contra el otro para que hicieran algo al respecto, pero tampoco quería perderte y creí que si no eras solo para mí, no había forma de tener tu compañía. Ahora, ¿qué piensas respecto a mi hermano? —Quería hacer preguntas sobre lo que decía, no lograba entender por completo a dónde iba la conversación y decidió seguirlo por ahora.

—La verdad tenía mis dudas al comienzo, solo estábamos siendo buenos amigos, ¿no? O solo me veía como su hermano por el hecho de que nosotros salíamos. Luego pensé que estaba imaginando cosas por mi propio egoísmo. Creo que por eso último insistía tanto en descubrir si era verdad o una especie de alucinación. Supongo que al final si me correspondía, pero eso ya no importa... —No era su intención decir eso último en voz alta, no quería mostrar que había tenido la esperanza de algo más, eso solo lastimaría a Zico muy seguramente.

—Yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine, ¿sabes? Te amo y dejarte ir me dolería demasiado, pero no voy a retenerte. Si lo quieres es estar con mi hermano, lo aceptaré. Hablé con él y está de acuerdo en que si incluso decides hacerlo, además de continuar siendo mi novio, no tendría problema alguno. Por supuesto, la decisión es toda tuya, lo que te haga feliz será lo mejor. —La expresión en Jiho era sincera, sabía que estaba decidido respecto a sus palabras. No era una broma cruel a sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿no estás terminando conmigo? —Frunció el ceño por la confusión, debía estar seguro de haber entendido bien a qué se refería.

Zico soltó una risita antes de responder.

—No. No estoy terminando contigo. Si quieres hacerlo está bien, no debes sentirte culpable por eso. Si lo que quieres es seguir siendo mi novio Y empezar una relación seria con mi hermano, también está bien. Somos adultos y confío en Taewoon más que nadie. Puedes pensarlo un tiempo o-

—Sí. —Interrumpió la frase del otro y sus ojos brillaron con cientos de emociones que empezaron a surgir—. Me encantaría seguir siendo tu novio y si Taewoon está de acuerdo... Tendré que hablar con él luego. Los quiero a ambos, de eso no hay duda. 

Hyuk asintió para sí mismo, mostrando una sonrisa enorme a su novio. Zico no tardó en levantarse para abrazarlo con fuerza y dejar su rostro lleno de besos. Lo había extrañado demasiado, ahora no era momento para resistirse y pretender que no se moría de ganas por besarlo de nuevo, tenerlo en sus brazos y que volverían a los momentos de felicidad por los que su relación había perdurado. Sabía que si Taewoon se convertía en una parte importante de la vida de su novio, no cambiaría lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
